


[KK/KT] 吉原燎乱（8）

by orphan_account



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	[KK/KT] 吉原燎乱（8）

刚半垂着眼，自上而下俯视光一。  
光一仰头盯着刚，一动不动。  
空气粘稠起来。  
光一本就处在青春健旺、欲望饱满的年纪，根本经不住恋人的半点撩拨。他看着刚，喉结上下滑动，显然已经动情。但他未经人事，猛然面对这样的邀请，实在手足无措。  
刚看出了光一的犹豫和忐忑。他叹息一声，面对光一跪坐起来。他解开自己的腰带，剥下自己的内衫，露出自己青涩赤裸的身体。  
夜风透过窗棂涌进屋内，拂过刚的全身，让他的皮肤表层凝结起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“抱我，光一。”刚再次命令。  
这一次，光一不再犹豫。  
他一把抱住刚，把他扑倒在地，热烈的亲吻雨点般落下。  
情欲的星火瞬间燎原。

光一把刚压在地上，啃咬亲吻。两人身体死死交缠，没有半点缝隙。  
两个半大孩子，尚未学会情色世界中那些纷繁复杂的花样，只会凭借本能，用嘴、用手丈量探索着彼此的身躯。  
皮肤因抚摸而战栗，身躯因激动而颤抖。  
光一被欲望折磨着，大口大口地喘着气。剧烈的运动让衣物、腰带缠扎在一块儿，有的地方勒紧有的地方又松开。他漂亮健美的身体被浴衣紧紧束缚着，无法逃脱。越是挣扎，角带和浴衣卷成的衣绳越是勒进皮肉。光一急得满头大汗，最后只得拉着刚跪起来，低下头，用脸急急磨蹭刚的，在他耳边哀哀地撒娇。  
“刚，刚，拜托你，帮帮我！”  
刚顺从地弯下腰，帮光一整理扭成一团的腰带和浴衣。迷蒙月光下，他赤裸的脊背如白玉一般莹润洁净。  
光一看得入迷，魔似的摩挲着刚的背脊，留恋地爱抚着他纤细的肩胛骨。  
刚被他摸得手脚发软，手搭在角带上上上下下地拉扯，磨蹭许久才解开了那简单的贝口结。腰带落在地上，发出轻微的窸窣声。束缚着光一身体的浴衣彻底散开，一头年轻的野兽被刚亲手释放了出来。

十五岁的少年，对情事知之甚少，行事全凭一股冲劲与本能。  
光一舔咬着刚左肩上的黑痣，一手紧紧箍着刚的腰，另一只手抚弄着刚的性器。  
刚被他折腾得小声呜咽、浑身发抖。他也曾自慰，本以为情欲之感不过如此。但谁料得到，被恋人抚弄性器的感觉竟是如此敏感新奇，仿佛一个新的世界被全然唤醒。身体内部的酥麻与瘙痒汇成巨大的溪流下行，这让刚欲火难耐，偏生始作俑者一把握住他的龟头，抵着铃口阻止高潮的来临。  
“光、光一……让我射……”  
“不行，不行啊，刚，”光一的眼睛被欲望烧得通红，“你也摸摸我，我们一起……”  
“我、我难受啊……光一……阿光……”  
“阿刚，阿刚，乖，你摸摸我……”  
光一拉着刚的手让他抚摸自己早就肿胀的性器。刚羞得全身通红，他甚至不敢张开眼睛，但是双手温柔而顺从地撸动起来，连阴囊都没有拉下。  
对于光一和刚这样初尝情欲的少年，只要体会着恋人对自己的爱抚就已足够催情。  
欲望的潮水高涨，那种濒临解脱的感觉再次出现了。光一拉着刚的手，将两人的性器放在一起撸动。  
刚将头埋进光一的颈弯，咬着他的肩膀，皱着眉头忍耐。  
高潮来临的那一刻，世界变成纯白一片，寂静无声。  
刚在光一怀中痛哭出声。

释放一切的快感散去之后，随后涌上来的便是无尽虚空。  
刚紧贴身侧温热柔软的身体，让光一第一次在释放之后感觉到一种完满。他转过身，把哭泣的刚搂进怀里。  
“不要怕，不要怕……刚，我在呢……”  
他不知道刚为什么哭，但他可以感受到，这哭声中饱含痛苦。他的恋人在他不知道的地方受了伤，伤口很深，还在流血。可是他不知道刚受伤的原因，想安慰都无从下手。  
这让光一十分沮丧。  
“刚，发生什么事了？到底发生什么了呀？”  
“光一，”刚哭着说，“这个世界……是假的啊……”  
他将头枕在恋人胸口，倾听他剧烈的心跳。  
“这个世界是假的。”  
泪珠大颗大颗涌出来，濡湿了光一的胸膛。  
“所以，你是真的吗，光一？”  
“我们的爱，是真的吗，光一？”  
光一抬起刚的下巴，望进他的眼眸。刚平日里清澈明净的眸子，此时却浸润着巨大的悲伤。这扎痛了光一的心。他不知道发生了什么让刚这样心碎，只能笨拙地亲吻刚的眼睛，吮干他的泪水。  
“我当然是真的呀！刚，你看看，我就在这儿。你摸摸我，我的身子，我的手……”  
光一拉着刚的手，抚上自己脸颊。  
然而，刚闭上了眼睛。  
他不相信，光一苦涩地想。  
于是，光一低下头去，更加强势而热切地亲吻刚。  
舌头顶开牙关，长驱直入，肆意侵占刚口腔内的每一寸肌肤。然后湿吻下行，啃咬刚的喉结，将他樱色的乳首挑逗至绯红挺立。再往下是平坦的腹部，光一喜爱刚弧度优美的腰线。他摩挲着刚的腰，感受恋人的小腹因动情而绷紧。他用舌头舔舐刚圆圆的肚脐，用牙轻咬拉扯刚天然卷的腹毛。  
“光、光、光一，你……哈啊……”刚开始发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟。  
光一继续抚摸刚的腿。刚的腿劲瘦纤细，小腿腿毛很长，但是脚踝却像象牙雕刻的一般光洁精巧。刚在左脚踝上栓了根红绳，绑着光一送他的镂空小铃铛。光一扣着他的脚踝亲吻，铃铛随着他的动作发出响动，奏出淫糜的乐曲。  
他掰开刚的大腿，注视着恋人全身最性感最脆弱的所在。黑色的耻毛粘着刚才射出的精水，一溜儿一溜儿湿哒哒的。刚的性器倒卧其中，已经轻微勃起。  
“光一，你、你要干什么……别看……你、你别看……”  
光一的目光灼热又放肆。  
他拉开刚试图遮挡耻部的双手，叫它们扳住曲起的膝盖。  
刚被他看得全身酥麻、羞耻难耐。  
“光一……”他喘着粗气呼唤恋人的名字，眼角眉梢都被欲望点染得绯红。  
光一弓下身子，亲吻吮吸着他的大腿根，留下一个一个鲜艳的印记。  
“刚，”他说，“我没法证明，但我能带你体会。”  
“真实的我和真实的爱。”  
“就在此时，就在此地。”  
他伏下身去，将刚的性器含入口中。  
“啊啊啊啊——光一——”  
刚几乎是在感受到的一瞬间便全身颤栗，尖叫颤抖。为了不影响到浪速屋里的其他人，他不得不死死咬住自己的小手指，把尖叫和呻吟压回喉咙。灼热湿滑的口腔触感太过刺激，刚再也没有办法分心，所有的烦恼、忧愁、悲伤、恐惧都被狂涌而至的快感冲刷得一干二净。世界消失了，或者说，世界只存在于光一的口中。  
当光一用舌头灵巧地吮舔他的龟头的时候，刚再也忍耐不住，全身抽搐着射精了。  
白色的精液一半射在光一脸上，另一半射在他嘴里。光一没有防备，呛了半天。精液的味道可不好受，但因为是刚的东西，所以咽下去也没有关系。  
“刚，”光一喘着气，坐到刚身侧，抚着他的脸，耐心等恋人的身心再次平静下来。  
“你看，我就在这里。”  
刚愣愣地看着他，伸出手，沿着光一的手臂往上摸到肩膀，然后攀着他的肩坐起来，团着身子窝进恋人怀里。  
光一大汗淋漓，整个人仿佛水里捞出来一样，又撩人又性感。  
刚把他滴着汗水的头发全部向后拢去，露出恋人精致漂亮的眉眼。  
光一的瞳仁特别黑大，专注看着一个人的时候，有一种被他深切爱着的感觉。刚借着月光看了又看，只在光一眼中看见了自己的倒影。  
“不，还不够，光一。”  
他突然笑了，一边呢喃，一边细碎地亲吻光一的鼻子嘴巴。然后伸出食指，从光一面部刮下一指白浊。他将手指放进嘴里，舔甘草糖一样用舌头玩弄手指。  
“再带我去，那个白色的世界。”  
光一被刺激得口干舌燥，抱着刚腰的手指在他的皮肤上卡出红痕。  
“……疯了……”他低声自语，“刚你真是疯了……”  
“是啊，我疯了……”  
刚看着光一，眼睛湿润润的，倒映着光，像破碎的星星。  
“你害怕么？”  
回应他的是光一撕咬一般凶狠的亲吻。  
刚搂着光一脖颈，拉着他倒下。他用大腿夹住光一灼热坚硬的性器，温柔地摩擦。  
光一压抑地吼了一声，叼着他的锁骨，自然而然地抽动起来。

这个世界是假的。  
刚躺在榻榻米上，搂着光一的脑袋，望着月光投射在天花板上的摇曳竹影。  
但光一是真的。  
他感受到光一火热的性器在腿间耸动，自己的性器抵在两人交叠的腹部，渐渐又有抬头之势。  
光一咬着他的锁骨，很痛，应该破了皮，说不定还流了血，大概会留下牙印。  
不过没关系，刚想，他喜欢这样。  
疼痛让人清醒，疼痛让人觉知到自我的存在。  
更何况，这疼痛是光一赋予的。  
而光一，是这虚伪世界里的唯一真实。

当高潮再一次降临的时候，刚无法抑制地流下了泪水。  
人生艰难，世路多歧。  
从今以后，他必须为了想要守护的东西与这个冷酷世界战斗。  
所以，在月亮沉落之前，就这样纵情地欢爱吧。  
同光一去到只有他们两个人能去的白色世界，抵死缠绵到时间的尽头。

“我爱你……”


End file.
